Nodoka's Christmas Wish
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: Sequel to The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail. Nodoka wishes only two things for Christmas: for Negi to finally understand love and to love her back. What does she do about it? She gets help from Negima's number one yuri couple: KonoSetsu! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Trinity's Vow

_**Nodoka's Christmas Wish**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the Negima franchise at all.**_

_**Note:**__** This is the sequel to 'The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail.' You don't need to have read it to follow this story, but I recommend that you do.**_

_**Chapter 1:**__** The Trinity's Vow**_

Nodoka Miyazaki, number 27 of Class 3-A, was wandering the grounds of Mahora Academy, her bangs covering up her eyes. The entire school had been decorated for the Christmas season and the first snow of the season had just fallen. The entire school had become a winter wonderland.

As she wandered around, admiring the beauty surrounding her, one person came to mind: her beloved Negi-sensei. Even though he was only ten and she was fifteen, she had truly fallen in love with him. She had already confessed her love to him twice and kissed him twice. However, Negi Springfield was only a kid, having no concept of love. He told her to be friends with him and she agreed. To this day, she still hoped that Negi would fall in love with her like she had with him.

While she continued to wander around, she spotted her fellow classmates Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki sitting on a bench, holding hands, engaging in polite conversation. She remembered that a few weeks ago, fellow classmate Asuna Kagurazaka had wondered about Setsuna's signature ponytail. She teamed up with Negi-sensei, Konoka, the vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the robot Chachamaru Karakuri, the ghost Sayo Aizaka, and the reporter Kazumi Asakura to find out why. Not only did they find out why but Konoka and Setsuna had realized their feelings for each other and were going out now.

Setsuna noticed Nodoka and called her over. She scuttled over to them.

"Hello there Konoka-san and Setsuna-san," greeted Nodoka.

"Hi there, Nodoka-san," replied Konoka. "What brings you out here?"

"Just admiring the beauty out here. May I ask why you're out here?" asked Nodoka.

"Enjoying some quality time," a blushing Setsuna replied.

"What's on your mind, Nodoka-san?" pondered Konoka. "Is it Negi-kun?"

Nodoka took a step back. "H-H-How did you know?"

"You're always thinking about Negi-sensei," replied Setsuna. "You have that same look on your face I used to have whenever I thought about Kono-chan." Konoka and Nodoka both blushed at Setsuna's comment.

"I just wish I wasn't the only one in love, you know?" commented Nodoka.

"I know what you're talking about," said Konoka. "For the longest time, I waited for Secchan to tell me her true feelings and my patience was rewarded. But I also learned something that day. In order to get what you truly desire, you've got to take the initiative."

"I know; I actually confessed my love to him twice already and willingly engaged a kiss," Nodoka described. "I know for a fact that most ten-year-old boys know at least something about girls. However, Negi-sensei is too dense to know a single thing about girls. But, that's part of the reason why I love him."

"You truly do love him, don't you, Nodoka-san?" asked Setsuna.

After blushing for a minute, Nodoka replied, "Y-Yes I do, Setsuna-san."

"I see. Then we'll help you get Negi-sensei to understand," Setsuna informed her.

"R-Really? Why?" Nodoka questioned.

"Everyone deserves to be in love. If that is with Negi-kun, then so be it. We just want to make sure it happens," Konoka explained.

"Thank you, Konoka-san and Setsuna-san," Nodoka thanked. "But what do you plan on doing?"

"I think we should see Asuna-san," Konoka suggested. "After all, she was the one responsible for Secchan and I finally being together." Konoka then kissed Secchan on the cheek.

"I agree," added Setsuna. "Let's get going and find her. I believe she said she'd be holing up in her room today."

The three of them then made their way to the dorms. After they made their way through the maze of hallways, they made it to the room where Konoka, Asuna, and Negi lived in. Konoka unlocked the door and they went in. Sitting on the couch, reading a magazine was a redhead with bells in her hair, none other than Asuna Kagurazaka.

Asuna looked up from her magazine and noticed Nodoka, Konoka, and Setsuna standing in front of her. "Hi, you guys. What'cha up to?" she greeted.

"Uh… Is Negi-sensei here?" Nodoka asked.

"No, he said he'd be gone all day," Asuna replied. "Why do you ask? Wanna see your boyfriend, Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka blushed at the comment. "Not exactly…" she informed Asuna.

"We're here to ask you for your help," added Konoka.

"What do you need my help for?" asked Asuna.

"We're planning on getting Negi-sensei to understand what love is and get him and Nodoka-san together," explained Setsuna.

"Really? Well, count me in!" exclaimed Asuna. "It's about time you took charge, Nodoka-san. I always thought you two were the perfect couple. Besides, by getting the two of you together, the rumors will stop about Negi and myself being a couple. I'm sick of them!"

"I'm so happy to have your help, Asuna-san," thanked Nodoka.

"Well, I promise to have you with Negi by Christmas," Asuna added.

"We'll help anyway we can," said Konoka and Setsuna.

Nodoka began crying tears of joy. "T-Thank you. I feel good that I have so much support."

After a moment of silence, Asuna broke it by asking Nodoka, "What about Yue-san? Doesn't she love Negi as well?"

Nodoka gasped. She had completely forgotten about Yue and how she was also in love with Negi. "What would Yue think of me, plotting like this?" thought Nodoka.

The four of them heard a sound coming from the other side of the door. "Someone's been listening in on us!" thought Nodoka. She began sweating bullets.

Asuna and Setsuna snuck up to the door not want to alert who was on the other side. Asuna and Setsuna made some quick motions to each other. Asuna grabbed the door handle and quietly turned it. She then swung the door open and Setsuna tackled who or whatever was on the other side of the door.

**Who was listening in? What will happen because of it? Will Nodoka and Negi finally be together? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rival's Concession

_**Nodoka's Christmas Wish**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the Negima franchise at all. Max belongs to IvanDePon.**_

_**Note:**__** This is the sequel to 'The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail.' You don't need to have read it to follow this story, but I recommend that you do. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy working on something for Chao Lingshen. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to my story 'Ask the Negima Crew.'**_

_**Chapter 2: A Rival's Concession**_

Nodoka ran over to see who Setsuna had tackled. Underneath Setsuna's hard-toned was Nodoka's best friend, Yue Ayase. She was clutching a wand and a spellbook. Setsuna got off of Yue and helped her to her feet. They then came into the room and Asuna shut the door.

"Y-Yue-Yue? What are you doing here?" Nodoka asked.

"I was in my room," she explained. "I was experimenting with a new spell I read that's suppose to give the spellcaster superhearing. While under the effect of the spell, I overheard the four of you, so I decided to see what's up. Of course, I never expected to be tackled like that."

"I apologize for that, Yue-san," said Setsuna.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault," replied Yue.

"H-How much did you hear, Yue-Yue?" asked Nodoka.

"All of it," said Yue.

Nodoka gasped. Yue knew that she was plotting to finally make Negi hers. She had no idea how Yue would take it. Yue noticed that Nodoka was worried.

"You're worried about how I'm going to take it, aren't you?" asked Yue.

Nodoka nodded so fast that if you blinked, you missed it.

"Don't be. I'm no longer interested in Negi-sensei," informed Yue. "I met this nice guy named Max. He's something else..."

"Really?" Asuna asked.

"Yes," said Yue. "If you don't believe me, have Nodoka read my mind."

Nodoka really wanted to know if Yue was telling the truth. She whipped out her Pactio card and shouted, "Adeat!" Her card turned into a diary. She opened it up. On the pages were drawings of Yue and another guy that Nodoka assume was this 'Max' Yue mentioned. They were drinking some of Yue's homemade juices, watching a movie, and doing various other things a couple does.

"I think you found yourself a nice guy, Yue-Yue," Nodoka told Yue.

"Thank you, Nodoka," said Yue.

"I'm so happy for you, Yue-san!" squealed Konoka. "Hey, could you help us out? We need to figure out how to get Negi-kun to understand and realize his feelings for Nodoka-san."

"I'd be happy to," answered Yue. "In fact, I know someone who'd be able to help."

"Who?" Asuna asked.

"You'll see…" said Yue.

Yue led the other girls out of the room and to another one of the rooms on the floor.

"Hey, this room houses Ayaka-san, Chizuru-san, Natsumi-san, and Kotaro," Konoka noticed. "Are we here to get class-rep's help?"

"I'm not going to grovel to that idiot blonde!" asserted Asuna.

"We're not here to see her," said Yue as she knocked on the door. A freckled girl, fellow classmate Natsumi Murakami, answered the door. "Hi there. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey there, Natsumi-san. Is Kotaro here?" Yue asked.

"Yes, he is," answered Natsumi. "Its just him and me right now. Do you wish to see him?"

"And you as well," replied Yue. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," said Natsumi. The five girls went in and followed Natsumi. On a nearby couch, a boy Negi's age was asleep on the sofa. He had black hair and had dog-ears. Natsumi went over to him and started poking him while saying, "Kotaro. Kotaro Inugami! Wake up! We have visitors." He stirred a little, and then opened his eyes. When he saw that there were six girls in here, he snapped wide-awake. "Whoa!" he yelled. "What are you girls doing here?"

"We're here because we need your help," said Yue.

"What do you need my help with?" asked Kotaro.

"Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka want to make Negi-sensei understand what love is. And they hope for Negi-sensei to finally realize that he loves Nodoka. I have a plan that should work, but it requires both you and Natsumi-san to work," explained Yue.

"You have a plan?" Asuna asked. Yue nodded.

"So you need my help?" Natsumi asked. "Will this involve magic in any way?"

-A/N: This takes place after Ala Alba visited Wales and the Magic World.-

Yue nodded. "Well then, count me in!" replied Natsumi.

"I'll help as well," added Kotaro. "Negi needs a girl in his life to help him lighten up a little."

"Don't forget me," said Asuna.

"Or Secchan and myself," added Konoka.

Nodoka began tearing. "Th-Thank you, everyone," she said.

"Good," said Yue. "Now, here's the plan."

"Wait a second! I thought I was the leader here!" interrupted Asuna.

"You still are," replied Yue. "Just think of me as your strategist, or the person who comes up with the plans."

"Oh," said Asuna. "Continue."

Yue went on to detail her plan to the group. Everyone listened intently. When Yue finished, Nodoka said, "W-We have to do it l-like that???"

"It's the best way to do it!" replied Yue.

"If you think that's best, Yue-Yue, then I'll do it," whispered Nodoka.

"Everyone knows what to do?" asked Yue. All nodded. "Perfect. Let's get this thing in motion!"

At the end of the day, after planning everything out, Nodoka, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka went back to Asuna and Konoka's room. Inside, grading some papers was the kid wizard, Negi Springfield. Nodoka began blushing. Negi noticed them and greeted them with, "Hello girls. How was your day?"

"N-Negi-sensei, w-wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithmeonSaturday?" Nodoka blurted out.

"What did you say?" Negi asked.

"I think what she said was, 'Negi-sensei, would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?'" Asuna clarified.

"Really? Well, I guess that's okay. How does 7 PM sound?" Negi asked.

Nodoka quickly nodded in agreement before fainting.

"Nodoka-san, are you alright?" Negi asked.

**Yue is no longer a problem! Nodoka has asked Negi out on a date to the movies! Is this part of Yue's plan? What will ensue at the theater? Will Nodoka and Negi finally be together? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Featured Fiasco

_**Nodoka's Christmas Wish**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the Negima franchise at all. Sorry I'm taking forever on this story, but now, I have some free time, so I can get this story done! To make up for it, this chapter's longer! At least it should be…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I have a new policy now. Any person who sends me a flame will be blocked. So, do not flame!**_

_**Chapter 3: Featured Fiasco**_

After recovering from her fainting spell, Nodoka spent the rest of the week getting ready for her big date with Negi. Yue helped picked out the right outfit. Asuna and Setsuna tried hard to instill some confidence in the poor girl. Konoka and Kotaro told her information she didn't know about Negi. Natsumi attempted to teach her how to keep her cool. Before they knew it, Saturday, which was Christmas Eve, had arrived.

It was around 7 PM. Yue was helping Nodoka finish getting ready. Nodoka's hair was in a ponytail and she wore a headband, so her bangs weren't in her eyes. She wore a peach-colored long sleeve shirt and a white skirt.

"You look great, Nodoka!" Yue complimented.

"Thank you, Yue-Yue," thanked Nodoka.

"Okay, before Negi-sensei arrives, let's go over the plan, okay?" suggested Yue. Nodoka nodded.

"Negi-sensei and I are going on a double date with Konoka-san and Setsuna-san," started Nodoka. "We're going to the Mahora Cinema to see a special showing of 'It's a Wonderful Life', arranged by Natsumi-san."

"Right," said Yue. "The four of you will watch the movie. About halfway through the movie, you excuse yourself to go to the restroom. After that…" Before she could continue on, someone began knocked on their door.

"Okay then, that must be him. You do remember everything, right?" asked Yue.

"Right," answered Nodoka. "I'm so glad Paru went home for the holidays. She'd never leave me alone if she was here and knew about my date with Negi-sensei." There was another knock at the door. "I better get that," said Yue.

Yue went to the door and answered it. Awaiting her was Negi-sensei, in a special red suit with a white trench coat, Konoka, wearing a green shirt, skirt, and jacket, and Setsuna, wearing a blue skirt, purple shirt, and black coat.

"Hello," greeted Yue.

"Hi there, Yue-san. Is Nodoka-san ready?" asked Negi.

At that moment, Nodoka came out. When Negi saw her, his jaw dropped. He had never seen Nodoka so… beautiful.

"Y-You look g-g-great, No-Nodoka-san," stuttered Negi, blushing at the same time.

"Thank you, Negi-sensei," replied Nodoka, who was also blushing.

"You should get going now," said Yue.

"You're right. Let's go," said Negi. With that, Nodoka threw on a nice white coat that Natsumi lent her from the costume department and the two couples left to go on their date. A moment later, Yue left the room as well to go meet up with the others.

As soon as the four were outside, Negi whipped out his staff and Setsuna pulled out her wings. Nodoka climbed onto Negi's staff and Konoka leaped into Setsuna's arms. They then took off. As they flew in the night sky, Nodoka grabbed onto Negi tightly. She cherished those moments when she could touch Negi without a problem. She began to envision a scene where she and Negi were sitting at a romantic garden. They were looking into each other's eyes and their faces grew closer and closer and closer until…

"Nodoka-san, we're here," a voice echoed.

Nodoka snapped back to reality, where she found herself back on the ground in front of Mahora Cinema.

"Setsuna-san and Konoka-san have already gone in," said Negi. "Let's go in as well."

"Hai," replied Nodoka and the two went in. Inside, Nodoka went off to join Setsuna and Konoka, who had went and gotten seats, while Negi got the refreshments.

Nodoka had found the couple; they had already sat down and saved two seats for her and Negi. Nodoka went to them and sat down next to Setsuna.

"Doing good?" Konoka asked. Nodoka nodded.

"Great," added Setsuna. "Everything's going according to plan. You do remember what happens next, right?"

"I excuse myself to go to the bathroom halfway through the movie. After that…" said Nodoka, but was stopped by Konoka, who saw Negi coming their way, arms full of popcorn and drinks.

Nodoka rushed to him to help him out. They then sat down. A couple of minutes of later, the movie started.

As the movie played, Nodoka could barely focus on the movie. She could only focus on Negi and how cute he was and how she desperately wanted their lips to connect. She turned to look at Konoka and Setsuna, the couple that inspired her. They were in the middle of a glorious lip lock that made most couples jealous. Nodoka wanted to do the same with Negi.

Her hand unconsciously began moving towards Negi's hand. Nodoka noticed this and tried to stop it, but she couldn't. Part of her really wanted to do it. As their hands grew closer, Nodoka turned deep red. Finally, her hand was just above Negi's. She softly put her hand on top of his. When Negi noticed this, he fidgeted for a moment, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead, he began to blush. Nodoka took that as a good sign.

Their hands stayed together for some time. Nodoka thought what was happening was just a dream. She was daydreaming again; this time, she and Negi were on a summer beach scene. The sun was setting and they were sitting near a fire on a log. Their faces came closer and closer, eyes full of joy, until…

Nodoka felt a sharp jab in her ribs, snapping back to reality. She was saddened that she was woken from her dream. Her ribs were jabbed at again, nearly causing her to yell out. She turned to who had been jabbing her, Setsuna. She motioned to the watch she was wearing. Nodoka knew what that meant: it was now halfway through the movie and it was time for the next step.

She turned to Negi. "Excuse me, Negi-sensei, but I need to make a run to the ladies' room. I shouldn't be too long," she said. Negi nodded and Nodoka got up and left, who reluctantly broke the physical contact they had.

For the next couple of minutes, Negi continued to watch the movie, awaiting Nodoka's return. Then, during a quiet part of the movie, he heard a faint scream. He didn't know why the scream happened, but he knew that scream in his sleep. That scream belongs to his student, secretly his favorite student, Nodoka Miyazaki. He leaped out of his seat and dashed out of the movie.

Negi ran straight into the lobby, desperately searching for Nodoka. He then heard someone shout, "NEGI-SENSEI!" He turned just in time to see Nodoka being carried out the door by two ninjas. "NODOKA-SAN!" Negi yelled, unable to catch them before they disappeared into the night.

**Oh no! Nodoka's been kidnapped by ninjas! Is this all part of Yue's plan or is a third party at work here? Can Nodoka be rescued, whether or not the situation's real? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Twists and Turns

_**Nodoka's Christmas Wish**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the Negima franchise at all.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Sorry this is taking so long. But don't fret; there's only 3 chapters left, including this one. This one's full of suspense. And the next one's gonna be chock full of action! So, bear with me a little longer!**_

_**Chapter 4: Twists and Turns**_

Negi was shocked at what had just happened. One of his precious students had been kidnapped under his nose. As he recovered from the shock, Konoka and Setsuna came out to see what had happened to Negi and Nodoka.

"What's wrong, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"Nodoka's been kidnapped!" exclaimed Negi.

"She has? Then why are we still here? We need to save her!" said Setsuna.

"Right!" replied Negi. The three of them then ran out of the theater to search for and rescue Nodoka.

They ran out of the theater and started the search. They searched hi and low for their friend, but had no luck. Negi even tried summoning Nodoka with her Pactio card, but it didn't work. As they continued their search, Negi wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally ran into someone.

"Gomen!" apologized Negi.

"Negi!" the boy replied.

"Kotaro!" said Negi. "It's horrible! Nodoka's been kidnapped!"

"I know!" added Kotaro. "That's why I've been looking for you! I saw two ninjas carry Nodoka-san off towards the World Tree!"

"Thank you, Kotaro!" He then whipped out Asuna's, Konoka's, Setsuna's, Yue's, and Chisame's Pactio cards and summoned them to him.

"Why the heck did you do that for?" Chisame yelled as she bopped him on the head.

"I need you help!" answered Negi. He quickly explained to Chisame, Asuna, and Yue what had happened.

"Fine, I'll help," said Chisame.

"Let's go!" said Asuna.

The seven of them made their way towards the World Tree. When they arrived, they found the two ninja waiting for them along with several demons. Tied to the Tree was Nodoka, obviously scared, and… Natsumi!?

"What's going on here? This isn't what I originally planned!" thought Yue.

"Ha ha ha!" a voiced cackled. The seven of them looked up to see a glasses-wearing monkey-woman standing on one of the lower branches.

"Chigusa! Why are you here!? You trying to get Ojou-sama again?" Setsuna demanded!

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Chigusa cackled. "No way! That pathetic heir is of no use to me!"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF KONO-CHAN LIKE THAT!" she yelled and charged Chigusa. Chigusa just cackled and blew Setsuna away with a gust of wind.

"Don't think I'm the same weak mage as before!" she cackled. "I'm much stronger than that! Now I'll claim my revenge against all those who opposed me right here!"

"Ha!!" said Asuna. "But this isn't everyone!"

"Oh, I suppose you're right," replied Chigusa. She snaps her fingers. Dozens of monkey demons appeared out of nowhere, clutching Kazumi, Sayo, Ku, Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru, and Evangeline, all out cold and injured.

"What did you do to them?" asked Negi.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, I assume," replied Chigusa. She snapped her fingers twice. The first snap sends the captives, minus Natsumi and Nodoka, into a bubble hundreds of feet up. The second one caused even more monkey demons to appear.

"Here's what going to happen: I've attached many explosives down in the core of this tree. In ten minutes, they'll go off, destroying this tree and those two. At the same time, the bubble above us will disappear, sending all those contained within plummeting to their death. And I doubt any of the prisoners are in any shape to save themselves, right?" Chigusa explained.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Yue.

"Simple: Revenge," replied Chigusa. "And I owe everything to you."

"Me? Why?" asked Yue.

"I got wind of your plan to help little Negi over there realize his feeling for that girl with the bangs. I realized that I could use that to my advantage. So, if not for you, none of this would be happening!" Chigusa explained.

"You mean tonight was suppose to be… Is this true, Yue-san?" asked Negi.

"It is, Negi-sensei. Everyone was in on it, but this wasn't suppose to happen!" She turned to Chigusa. "This may be my fault, but I'm going to fix it!" exclaimed Yue!

"Better hurry then. You have 10 minutes to defeat me and save your friends, starting… NOW!" yelled Chigusa!

**Oh no! This is not good! Negi and co. have only 10 minutes to save their friends and the World Tree before all is lost! Can Chigusa be defeated and everyone saved? Will this finally bring Negi and Nodoka together? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Christmas Countdown

_**Nodoka's Christmas Wish**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the Negima franchise at all.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** As promised, here's your big action chapter! After this chapter, there's only two left! I decided to add one more chapter cuz there's so much action, it needs to be split into two chapters! Oh, I didn't know there were so many Chigusa haters! I hate her too, but she makes a great villain!**_

_**Chapter 5:**__** The Christmas Countdown (Think the song 'The Final Countdown')**_

"Better hurry then. You have 10 minutes to defeat me and save your friends, starting… NOW!" yelled Chigusa!

With that, the demon monkeys and Ala Alba charged each other, prepared to bash each other's brains out.

_**Ten Minutes Left**_

"Adeat!" Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, and Chisame yelled. Their respective artifacts and costumes appeared. They then split off into three groups.

Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka went off to the left side and went after several of the monkey demons. Kotaro, Yue, and Chisame went right to clear out monkey demons and make an attempt to get to Nodoka and Natsumi. Negi took to the air to launch aerial attacks and support the team.

Negi made it over to the bubble that contained his students. He found that Sayo and Kazumi were conscious, but the others were still out cold.

"Negi-sensei!" yelled Sayo and Kazumi.

"Sayo-san, Kazumi-san, what happened?" asked Negi.

"I don't know," replied Sayo. "Kazumi and I were doing some 'snooping' when a shadow enveloped us."

"Yeah," added Kazumi. "Next thing we knew, we're with the monkey woman with the others. I can't seem to get out or wake the others."

"And I can't phase through the bubble as well," interrupted Sayo. "Please hurry and stop her! I can't bear to see my friends die while I can do nothing but survive! As a ghost, I'm powerless to stop them or to save my friends! But, you can save them, Negi-sensei!"

"Of course, Sayo-san! You can count on me!" promised Negi. "I'll stop her! In the meantime, try and wake Master!" With that he zoomed off to return to the fight, but couldn't help but notice that Kazumi had a snicker on her face…

_**Nine Minutes Left**_

Asuna and Setsuna were using their swords to slice up some monkey demons while Konoka stood behind them, healing them and flinging spells and the army.

"Kono-chan, please stick close to either Asuna or myself. Chigusa may be doing all this just to get you again," asked Setsuna while impaling two demons with her artifact and katana.

"Don't worry, Secchan. I can take care of myself. After all, I'm fighting alongside the one I love," replied Konoka as she set a demon ablaze.

"Can you lovebirds stop talking long enough to help me out!? We have eight people to save, you know?" Asuna demanded as she sliced several demons up at once.

_**Eight Minutes Left**_

Kotaro had the duty of guarding Yue and Chisame as they were firing spells at the demon monkeys -A/N: I think that Chisame's artifact can double as a wand, so that's what I did.-

"This is troublesome," commented Chisame as a barrage of hearts blasted one demon. "I gave up a night of cosplay for this!? Ridiculous! Well, at least I'm getting ideas for my website here.'

"Would you get your mind off that website of yours for one moment to help us? Our friends and comrades are in imminent danger!" Yue shouted at her as she used a spell that had the ground swallow up hoards of the demons.

"Oi! Focus on the fight, not each other!" Kotaro shouted.

_**Seven Minutes Left**_

"Everything's going according to plan," Chigusa told herself from her perch in the tree. "I just need to hold them off a little longer. They're burning through my creations a little faster than anticipated, but I'm not worried, even though I spent many hours making them. I still have my second line to hold them off…"

Negi had been assisting the groups from the air with various spells. He then spotted an opening. He zoomed off, hoping to get to Nodoka and Natsumi to free them. Before he could reach them, the two ninjas that had kidnapped them knocked him away.

Negi got back up and tried to get to the hostages, but the ninjas blocked his way. The three of them then engaged in an old-fashioned stare down.

_**Six Minutes Left**_

The other groups finally managed to finally defeat the last of the monkey demons and rejoined Negi, who was staring down the two ninjas and Chigusa, who had just hopped down from the tree.

"You think you can take on all of us?" declared Asuna.

"Get out of our way, or you're going down!" shouted Kotaro.

"I have no time for this. Move. Now," ordered Chisame.

"Please let my friends go! I don't want to see anyone hurt!" pleaded Konoka.

"Chigusa, I should've taken care of you while I had the chance! I won't make the same mistake twice!" promised Setsuna.

"I will rectify my mistake and free my friends! You will pay for what you did!" vowed Yue.

"I don't understand why you're doing this, but I promise to stop you. I would've thought you could be reformed, but I see that's not going to happen. Prepare yourself!" warned Negi.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Chigusa sarcastically said. "But you don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

She snapped her fingers. Two more ninjas appeared behind Ala Alba.

"You think two more ninjas can make a difference?" asked Asuna.

"Actually, yes I do," replied Chigusa. "You'd be surprised as to what I think. Now, finish them off!" she ordered the ninjas.

The four ninja then launched their attack on Ala Alba.

"Let's see how Negi and the others can handle this. They'll be in for the surprise of a lifetime," thought Chigusa as she caressed Nodoka's and Natsumi's unconscious faces.

_**Five Minutes Left**_

**That pervert! How dare she touch them! SO DISGUSTING! Anyway, Ala Alba has defeated the monkey demons and now has only five minutes left to save everyone, defeat the ninjas, and stop Chigusa! Can Ala Alba claim victory, or is everyone doomed to meet up in the next life? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Five Minute Frenzy

_**Nodoka's Christmas Wish**_

**Lunar: Sorry I'm so late posting this, but I've made some changes. First off, I want you all to meet my new muse, Chao Lingshen!**

**Chao: Hi! I'm now officially Lunar's inspiration.**

**Lunar: That you are. I've also made subtle changes as to how I write stories now. I doubt it'll be evident here, but in future stories, it will! Now, here's the final action chapter before the finale! I know this is taking longer than I thought. It was suppose to only be five chapters, but just bear with me! Chao, please disclaim the story.**

**Chao: Yes, Lunar! Lunar doesn't own Negima at all. Max belongs to IvanDePon.**

**Lunar: Thank you. Now for Chapter 6!**

_**Chapter 6:**__** Five-Minute Frenzy**_

_**Five Minutes Left**_

The seven members of Ala Alba faced off against Chigusa's four elite ninjas.

Negi and Kotaro teamed off against one of the ninjas. They fired several blasts at their foe, but the ninja was more than able to dodge them all. They then tried to use physical attacks, but their foe would just easily counter their attacks with several painful blows. The ninja then moved at breakneck speed and punched both Negi and Kotaro at the same time, sending them flying.

"What the heck was that?" Kotaro asked.

"Tougher than I thought," commented Negi.

Asuna and Chisame were facing off against another ninja. For some reason, the ninja was standing completely still. Ticked off that their foe wasn't doing a thing, Asuna charged the ninja, sword in hand. As she charged, the ninja started flinging shuriken at her, forcing Asuna to stop and block. While Asuna had her distracted, Chisame used her staff to fire a heart barrage, which the ninja blocked with several precisely thrown kunai knives.

"Just who the heck is this? I can't even get close!" shouted Asuna.

"I know! But somehow, the fighting style seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Why is that?" Chisame asked.

Meanwhile, Konoka and Setsuna got stuck facing the third ninja. This ninja started running real fast, throwing a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Setsuna was able to block them all with her katana. Konoka then swung her fans, which sent out large gusts of winds that sent the ninja soaring into the air, but quickly recovered and sent several kunai flying towards them. Both of them dodged it and were glad they did, because they exploded on impact. The explosions created a bunch of smoke. This forced Konoka and Setsuna back to back. When the smoke cleared, they found themselves surrounded by ninja! Apparently the ninja had duplicated itself!

"The situation looks dire, Kono-chan," Setsuna observed.

"Don't worry, Secchan. We'll persevere!" Konoka assured her as she pecked Setsuna on the cheek.

Yue was forced to take on the fourth ninja by herself. The ninja pulled out a sword and started to charge her. Yue fired a barrage of magical arrows, all of which were dodged. The ninja smacked Yue with the flat of her blade, sending her to the ground. Yue quickly recovered and did a sweep kick, knocking down her foe. She then followed it up by firing a flurry of icicles at the ninja, all of them striking her target. Yue was sure the ninja was dead, so she started to run off to rescue Nodoka and the others when she felt a blade press against her neck. She turned to see that the ninja was alive, despite being impaled by over a dozen icicles.

"What!? How is that possible?" she thought. She then closed her eyes, resigning to her fate. "Sorry, Nodoka…"

_**Four Minutes Left**_

After recovering from those surprising blows, Negi and Kotaro charged the ninja again. The ninja quickly knocked Negi to the ground, and then went after Kotaro. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat again. However, this time, Kotaro was faring much better.

"I'm gonna beat you into a pulp, you know that?" Kotaro threatened.

"Keep fighting Kotaro, just a little longer, that's all I'll need," thought Negi as he made.

At the same time, Asuna and Chisame were still pinned down by the barrage of shuriken and kunai. Asuna was really getting fed up with this. Harnessing both magic and ki, she started running faster than she ever had before. The ninja was forced to dodge as Asuna took a swipe at it. Asuna pressed the offensive, keeping the ninja on its feet, trying to get one clean blow.

"Why can't I hit you!?" Asuna thought.

"Now I know I've seen this fighting style before! It was at the tournament! But how can that person be here fighting? Unless…" Chisame thought.

The ninja clones surrounded Konoka and Setsuna. Setsuna unveiled her wings, grabbed Konoka, and took flight. More shuriken came flying their way, but Setsuna easily outmaneuvered them.

"Are you ready to unleash our new technique?" Setsuna asked.

"I was born ready!" replied Konoka.

Yue had her eyes closed, ready to accept her fate at the ninja's blade. Suddenly, she heard a blast. The blade moved away from her neck. She opened her eyes to see that the ninja was sprawled out on the ground ten feet away, sword lying nearby. She then turned to see a guy standing nearby, holding a sword in his hand, his red shoulder-length hair flowing in the breeze.

"Are you okay, Yue-chan?" he asked.

"Max! Why are you here!?" she asked.

"I'm here because you disappeared on me," replied Max. "Besides, I can't let my favorite mage have all the fun in battle, now can I?"

"What!? You mean…" Yue started.

"Yeah, I know that you're a mage. But don't worry. I'm no ordinary person either," he replied.

The ninja suddenly sprang back to life, grabbed its sword, and started to charge the two.

"Get behind me, Yue-chan. It's not over yet," Max ordered.

_**Three minutes left**_

Negi managed to make to the World Tree, where he found Nodoka and Natsumi still tied to the tree, beginning to wake up. Unfortunately, Chigusa was there, waiting for him.

"Let them go, Chigusa!" Negi demanded.

"You honestly think I'm going to do what she says? I don't think so!" Chigusa shot back. "However, I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Negi asked.

"Simple. All you have to do is touch the girl with the bangs within the next three minutes. If you can do that, the bomb will deactivate and your friends, including the ones in the sphere, will all be saved. Good luck, you'll need it!" Chigusa mocked and vanished.

Negi then turned his attention to the girls. He then made his way over to them, but once he got within six inches of Nodoka, electricity coursed through his body, forcing him back.

"What the!?" Negi shouted. "I should've known. It's an electric force field. How the heck am I suppose to get past that?"

He noticed Nodoka and Natsumi stirring.

"No matter what, I'll save both of you!" he mentally proclaimed.

He then began an assault on the electric force field. He kept on firing spell after spell at the barrier, but it just wouldn't crack!

_**Two minutes left**_

Kotaro was still sparring with his ninja. At this point, they had become evenly matched. Neither person was willing to conceded defeat. Kotaro then thought of something that could help him. As the ninja threw another sucker punch, Kotaro ducked and threw a ki-powered uppercut that sent the ninja flying into the air. He then jumped after the ninja and grabbed onto his foe midair. Next, he flipped them both over and they started spiraling towards the ground. At the last second, he broke away, causing the ninja to crash right into the ground, creating loads of smoke. As Kotaro caught his breath and the smoke cleared, he saw that the ninja was halfway into the dirt, legs flailing in the air, unable to get out.

"That ninja's not going anywhere anytime soon," thought Kotaro. He then ran off to go help Negi.

Asuna was trying her hardest to strike one blow on her ninja. Even empowered by both magic and ki, she just couldn't get one clean strike as her foe continued firing shuriken, kunai, and now bombs at her, yet refusing to use physical attacks. Chisame was also getting annoyed. She too couldn't land one spell on that ninja. She tried thinking of a way to end this, and she got an idea.

As Asuna continued to fight the ninja, Chisame summoned her mice spirits. While the ninja was distracted with dodging and throwing shuriken, she had the mice secretly latch on their foe. A moment later, they let out a huge discharge of electricity, instantly incapacitating the ninja. Asuna then struck the ninja with the flat end of her blade, sending her to the ground. Chisame took the opportunity to magically restrain the ninja to the ground.

"Abort time I got a blow on that fool," commented Asuna.

"That was rather annoying. Let's hurry up and rescue the others," added Chisame. They then ran off.

Setsuna and Konoka steeled themselves. Konoka and Setsuna grabbed each other's hands, Setsuna revealed her wings, and the two took off into the sky. Once high in the air, Setsuna combined her ki with Konoka's magic, which resulted in them being enveloped in a pink aura. Next, the aura took the shape of a giant bird.

"Love Bird Smash!" they shouted. The aura bird then flew away from Konoka and Setsuna and landed in the midst of the ninjas, exploding when it hit the ground. All the fake ninjas disappeared in the blast, leaving only the real ninja, floored. As the ninja tried to get up, Setsuna used her artifact to trap the ninja in a sword barrier.

"That's taken care of. We should go help Negi-kun," said Konoka.

"Right, Kono-chan," replied Setsuna as she pecked Konoka on the cheek as they flew off towards Negi.

Yue stood behind Max, awaiting the ninja's next attack. As the ninja and Max clashed swords, Yue stood there, worried. When their swords locked, Max took a chance and kicked the ninja in the gut, causing it to recoil.

"Now, Yue!" shouted Max.

Yue quickly chanted. She pointed her wand at the ninja and fired a gust of cold wind at the ninja, freezing it in a block of ice.

"Good job, Yue-chan," Max complimented.

Yue blushed. "Thank you, but we have people to rescue. Let's get going!" Max nodded in agreement and they ran off.

_**One minute left**_

Negi tried his hardest to break the barrier, but no matter what he did, it just wouldn't break. The rest of Ala Alba rushed up to him. Chisame grabbed Negi by the arm.

"Negi-sensei, we need to get out of here now!" she ordered.

Negi wrestled himself free. "No! I refuse to abandon Nodoka-san and the others! They mean too much to me!" he shouted.

"We must help them, no matter what!" Asuna proclaimed.

Everyone but Chisame nodded in agreement. "…Fine. But don't blame me if we die," she caved.

Everyone focused his or her power into one attack. Negi, Chisame, Konoka, and Yue fired their strongest spells at the barrier. Asuna, Kotaro, Setsuna, and Max struck the barrier with everything they had. It was too much for the barrier; it shattered into a million pieces. Negi and Kotaro quickly freed Nodoka and Natsumi and they quickly got away from the tree. At the same time, the bubble containing Chigusa's other hostages popped, sending it's contents, minus Sayo, plummeting to the ground. Yue quickly cast a spell that allowed the girls to land softly to the ground.

As Negi and Kotaro were trying to wake up Nodoka and Natsumi and Asuna and the others went to check on Sayo's group, Chigusa appeared out of nowhere!

"I must admit, I'm surprised you did it. Now it's time for the surprise," she announced.

_**No Time Left**_

The World Tree started glowing bright red.

"Brace yourselves!" Negi shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

But there was no explosion. Instead, enormous amounts of confetti shot out from the branches of the tree! Chigusa began laughing as everyone was confused. Kotaro lost his temper and charged Chigusa and knocked her to the ground.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" he yelled.

Suddenly, the look on his face changed from angry to confused as he accidentally got a good whiff of Chigusa's scent.

"What the heck? You're not Chigusa! You're actually…"

**Chao: No! A cliffhanger with a final twist! What do you have planned, Lunar-kun?**

**Lunar: Oh, you'll see. Hopefully, I'll release the final chapter on Valentine's Day!**

**Chao: Oh! How romantic!**

**Lunar: Chao, care to wrap this up?**

**Chao: Okay! Negi and company have rescued Nodoka and the others! Chigusa's not Chigusa? What is the final plot twist? Will Negi and Nodoka finally get together? Find out in Chapter 7, the final chapter! And please review the story! We like reviews!**


End file.
